The Weight Of The Wicked
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: General Studies student Tamashi Jakku has no intrest in being a super hero. Much like her best friend Hitoshi Shinso, her quirk is mind related and always getting her into trouble. With all star boyfriend Katsuki Bakugo, she feels like she has it all, until he gets kidnapped and she suddenly has something to prove. But what could Shigaraki and the league want with her? SPOILERS


Tamashi Jakku popped her bubble gum, drawing little pictures of skulls all over her homework. Sleeping with Sirens Better Off Dead blared in her ears, loud enough to shatter her ear drums. This kept the voices of everyone else at bay while she "studied". Although here quirk made it easy to cheat in class, there was nobody on the lawn from general studies so all she would get was a headache and nothing done. Who was she kidding? Doodling on her homework was hardly progress but it was more fun than physics.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands came into view, shoving her roughly but not hard enough to knock her over. She immediately tugged the buds from her ears and looked up at the overly annoyed face of Katsuki Bakugo. There was an instant ringing in her ears and she winced, but focused on the angry tone she loved so much.

"What the fuck, Jakku?" he started, kicking her empty can of Pepsi from its spot beside her. "I messaged you six times and have been yelling your name for five minutes! You made me look like a god damn idiot!" She opened her mouth to tell him he did a good job at that without her help but he cut her off.

"And don't give me that 'I didn't hear it' bullshit. I'm tired of that excuse. You were supposed to meet me in the courtyard twenty minutes ago." Once again, he cut her off.

"Let me guess, you forgot again? Or even better, you lost track of time? You better knock your fuckery off because I'm sick of it." Most people would think he was actually mad at her... but this was just Bakugo. He was mad about everything.

"Can't you tell we're in love?" she asked an on looking student, then stood and cocked an eye at her boyfriend.

"You done yet?" she asked and he rolled his eyes, murmuring, "Shut up," as he pressed his lips to hers. It was finals week and she could tell her was as stressed as she was. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bakugo hated public displays of affection when he wasn't asserting dominance over anyone who looked at her so it was no surprise when he pushed her aside. That was one thing she hated. She could deal with his moodiness, his anger and his bullying... but she hated that he was rarely affectionate. She sighed and sat back down, popping her earbuds back in.

I know you're not fucking ignoring me, Bakugo thought and she sighed even deeper. That was another thing she hated. His thoughts were as loud as his mouth. She couldn't drown them out no matter how loud her music was. Instead of answering him, she flipped him off and went back to her work.

Bakugo usually fought her but today he gave in, probably because he knew where her frustrations lied and he didn't want to add to her stress.

"It's going to be fine you big baby," he whispered sitting behind her and holding her that way. He shot a few of the 1-A boys a look that shut up their laughing quickly. He could see Kirishima's kicked puppy look from where he was sitting too. He would have to address that with him later.

"Do you really have to go?" she whined, leaning her head back against his chest.

"It's only for a week. You will survive on your own for a week." She huffed at his response, stroking his warm knuckles with the pads of her finger tips. When they first got together at the beginning of the year, he used to burn the shit out of her but she quickly got used to the temperature of his skin.

"Yeah, but do you really have to? You could skip and spend the entire week with me."

"Yeah, I could, but unlike you, I actually want to learn how to use my quirk, hone my skills and be a better hero. If I'm going to be number one someday, I need to go to this stupid camp."

That was it. There were some things you just didn't say to her and telling her she didn't want to better her quirk because she didn't want to be a hero was one of them. Everyone who was anyone knew she didn't know how to control her quirk and how much of a burden it was to her. She would gladly give it away if she could. It drove her absolutely insane and she was very sensitive about it. She pushed away from him and stood back up, shoving her stuff back into her bag. Bakugo could tell from her tense shoulders and sudden silence that she was upset.

"Oh come on babe. I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Once again, she flipped him off, shaking her head.

"Fine, be a fucking crybaby you entitled princess!" That was the last verbal thing she heard but she could hear his thoughts belittling her even as she walked away.

"Your phone is ringing again," Hitoshi Shinso nodded toward Jakku's silver iPhone sitting on her desk across the room. She was jumping rope in the corner of her efficiency apartment, a sour look on her face. Her naturally blonde hair was dyed dark grey on one side and sea foam green on the other. Sweat poured from her pores and down her forehead, her black lipstick sweating off. She rubbed her lips together, trying to salvage it, taking deep breaths through her nose. She loved Cardio. It kept her focused and helped her relax.

"Yeah, and? It's probably Bakugo with another half-assed apology."

"Half-assed, huh?" Shinso smirked and shook his head. "It's been two days, Tam. Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? He does leave tomorrow."

"No." She said, snorting, "If you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and they told you that you couldn't be a hero because you have a destructive quirk, you would be pissed. What he said to me is the equivalent to that."

Shinso shrugged and went back to playing one of those addictive matching games on his phone.

_I wonder if he likes me. I mean I know he likes me but would he date me? Of course, he wouldn't you idiot. Why would you even think that._

Tamashi smirked and stopped jumping for a moment.

"Yo, Shinso, you wanna turn that up some? Your self-loathing is getting kind of loud over here." The blush on his face was undeniable.

"Knock it off.."

"Hey, not my fault you're being loud." she said with a shrug, "How is Midoriya by the way?"

_How did she know..._

"He's fine but I'm not thinking about Midoriya," he protested, "At least not how you think!"

"Then why are you being defensive?" she asked, taking a large gulp of water, wiping her sweat with a damp cloth.

_She needs to answer her damn phone._

The angry thought shattered her ears and she froze, looking out the window behind her to see Bakugo stalking up the path to her apartment, flowers in hand.

"Oh, for the love of..." she muttered and threw open her door, racing down three flights of steps to meet him in the doorway downstairs.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. Bakugo sighed and held out three green carnations that looked like they had been a last-minute thought and picked on his way up here. How he managed to find flowers matching her favorite color was beyond her. At least he knew her favorite color.

"How do you expect me to apologize if you don't even answer your phone?" he asked, "I really didn't mean it the way you thought. I was just pointing out our goals are different which is completely fine. Come on Tam. You know I love you." He was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed instead of slanted. This was just proof to her that he meant it.

"Please Tam... I leave in the morning. I already have to endure a whole week without you. Don't make it harder." The puppy dog eyes he was giving her made her melt and as he slid his arms around her waist, she kissed him fiercely. She pulled away briefly and looked over her shoulder toward the stairs.

"We can't. Shinso is-"

"Leaving," came the stoic voice of her best friend who winked as he passed. "Knock yourself out kids."

Jakku had no idea how precious Bakugo's good morning texts the next day would become. After she got the call that he'd been captured, she clung to that last 'I love you' text like a lifeline. She took the news pretty hard and had been inconsolable for days. And now? Now she was angry. Beyond angry really. She was desperate. Desperate to get her boyfriend back. Who knows what those villains had done to him? The thought made her skin crawl.

"Woah, Jakku, this is nuts! How do you even know where you're going?" Shinso watched warily as she frantically shoved provisions into a backpack, readying herself for her quest. Shinso was very vocal about disapproving both out loud and in his head.

"I went to see Midoriya in the hospital and overhead Kirishima's plan to rescue Bakugo. It's a long story but Momo from class 1-A managed to put a tracker on one of those villains and I stole the information from her subconscious."

"Look if they have a plan why don't you join them. You know, safety in numbers and shit. Or here's a better idea: leave it to the professional heroes!"

"Not a chance. I can do this."

_She's lost her ever loving mind..._

"You have nothing to prove Tam. Nothing at all. He'll make it home safe." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to face her friend.

"I know. Because I'm going to bring him home safe."


End file.
